


金魚の箱

by DisorderedFlame



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: 無聊的Karna x Siegfried的現代梗。PORN。





	金魚の箱

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：  
> 胡亂寫的現代梗，多災多難的一篇。  
> 不能不承認他是PORN而不是EROTICA（法克  
> 沒怎麽捉蟲，一定是OOC，錯字肯定很多不打算再多看一眼捉蟲。  
> 問我我也不知道啊！！！

糟糕。

——這是齊格弗里德清醒過來之後的第一個念頭，他幾乎是手忙腳亂地摸到掉在一邊的手機，直到看見屏幕上的日期和時間才鬆了一口氣。幾個小時之前他和小次郎跑完了DRBUS在某個酒吧的演出，結束的時候已經是深夜……然後，然後他好像沒有趕上末班公交，是在開夜班出租的迦爾納送他回到他們共同的住所之後又出門繼續工作……

……鬆了一口氣以後齊格弗里德忍不住躺了回去，雖然他已經不會覺得十分需要睡眠但還是覺得多少有些疲憊——結果是剛剛躺回去就看到站在旁邊的迦爾納，而那甚至把他嚇了一跳，整個人好像突然清醒了起來。

「對，對不起……」齊格弗里德幾乎是下意識地道歉，被嚇一跳什麼的……

「……沒事。我也是剛剛回來，只是想給你把被子蓋上。」

迦爾納好像是看見他坐了起來之後就走開了……離天亮應該還有一會兒，雖然不是很久但他也差不多是直接躺到床上睡一整個晚上了。

「你不快點睡嗎，明天——不，等下的工作……」齊格弗里德轉過頭去，他覺得迦爾納應該是在冰箱里找著什麼但最後又放棄了。  
「星期五白天不用去店裡。」然後迦爾納又走到了齊格弗里德面前，把裝著水的玻璃杯遞給了他。

「謝謝。」他說。  
「冰箱空了。等下……也許中午去買一點吧。」迦爾納說著，齊格弗里德似是而非地回答了一聲，把空的玻璃杯放到一旁的床頭櫃上。他本以為坐到他旁邊的迦爾納也是打算睡覺——畢竟開夜班出租車這種工作是個人都知道不怎麼好做，不過迦爾納從來沒抱怨過什麼……但他好像沒有猜對。迦爾納靠近了他，對著他的嘴唇親了過去。那先是緩慢而親暱一般試探著，得知他並不抗拒以後就變得大膽起來將他壓在床上——而甚至是到了這時候齊格弗里德才想起來自己回來以後連衣服都沒有換，還穿著那件長袖T恤……那讓迦爾納連解開紐扣的功夫都省下，直接掀開衣服的下擺碰到肌膚，手掌上的熱度仿佛在跳動。他一邊將齊格弗里德拖進愈發激烈的親吻之中，手指滑過腹部的肌肉往上移動，然後好像是在摸到什麼以後停了下來。

「……這是……」齊格弗里德聽到對方說，也許疲憊還是令他反應遲鈍，直到迦爾納把他的衣服推了上去，手指隔著什麼在他的乳頭上按了一下結果傳來的還是纖維摩擦肌膚的觸感，那才終於讓他想起什麼來。

「這，這個……因為剛剛演出的時候穿的衣服布料很硬……」——他幾乎手忙腳亂地解釋著，迦爾納好像是在聽又好像並沒有，仿佛只是隨口答應著一般，而那種……呃，饒有興趣地看著那裡的目光，也難免讓他覺得有些羞恥。

……為了讓皮膚和布料間的摩擦不那麼讓人難受而貼上創可貼什麼的本來不應該是個那麼糟糕的主意，只不過現在再說把它撕掉已經晚了。迦爾納的手指隔著它按在乳頭上……也許那種觸感比手指還要來得粗糙一點，僅僅是用指甲搔刮幾下就讓他忍不住繃緊身體。那也和被隔著衣物愛撫不太一樣，迦爾納的拇指對著頂端按了下去，抵在那裡打著轉……說到底，他們遠不是沒有做過，齊格弗里德也早就對情慾不陌生——這種程度實在不應該讓他覺得這麼狼狽。創可貼內側的纖維可能還是多少有點粗糙，而迦爾納的觸碰仿佛要把那裡的褶皺……哪怕是最小一條都撐開一樣。那些纖維摩擦著蹂躪著乳頭本來就敏感的肌膚帶來仿佛是被某種細小的蟲子啃咬一般的癢痛——那也讓齊格弗里德忍不住屏住呼吸。迦爾納的膝蓋卡在他的雙腿中間，隔著長褲輕輕磨蹭著下身。  
……身體上來說，齊格弗里德覺得自己遠遠說不上是已經從疲勞之中恢復——確切地說是還多少有那麼一點困倦，然而情慾和快樂卻似乎走在他前面。迦爾納一邊在他嘴唇上落下細碎的親吻，一邊在試圖撕掉其中一邊的創可貼，動作說不上快——分開的時候膠布拉扯著肌膚……尤其是乳暈的時候甚至讓齊格弗里德覺得有點痛，從而使它變成某種仿佛辛辣的折磨，而那終於讓他忍不住近乎哀求一般催促起對方。  
「……不，不要再玩了……」齊格弗里德終究也就擠出了這麼一句，迦爾納沒有直接回答但總算是以行動應允了他，只不過揭下那塊膠布以後可能是另一種折磨的開始。對方濕潤柔軟的舌輕輕舔舐著乳暈，而到了他開始啃咬和吮吸那裡，不時把乳頭壓下去的的時候，之前如同輕微電流通過一般帶來的酥麻就變成了更為難耐的癢痛。那感覺與其說是不壞，不如說是相當不錯……以致是讓他忍不住按著迦爾納的後腦示意他繼續下去，他試圖鬆開腰上的皮帶解開衣物的束縛去撫慰自己，手腕卻又被迦爾納按住——他以為迦爾納會再像剛剛一樣想出些什麼奇怪的主意，對方卻是意外的很……直接。溫暖的帶著老繭的手掌先是撫摸著小腹的皮膚上那些被衣物壓出的痕跡，然後就抓住了他的性器上下摩擦。血液很快就往那裡湧了過去——迦爾納的手掌比之前握得更緊了一些，擠壓著充血膨脹的器官，而他的嘴也並沒有閒著，還在舔舐啃咬著他的一邊乳頭。每當迦爾納偶爾因為想要喘口氣而稍微離開那裡，被唾液沾濕的乳頭就會暴露在空氣里，提醒他那裡現在是一片濕涼，乳暈的肌膚因為之前的愛撫而多少有些紅腫，而乳頭已經完全硬了起來。  
這就像是在焦急地等待著他的情人繼續給予自己快樂一樣，這個念頭只在齊格弗里德腦中停留了片刻，然後又仿佛被潮水一般湧過來的快感沖刷捲走一般遠去。性器被手掌包裹摩擦著，乳頭也已經因為刺激而變得十分敏感，每一次觸碰都帶來令人難耐的脹痛——那讓他也忍不住配合對方從而尋求更多。以前……或者甚至到了現在也好，雖然他自認不是什麼性格彆扭，但的確也算不上是對慾望非常誠實——至於現在是習慣了情慾，抑或是被迦爾納那種無論面對什麼事都直來直去個性影響，變得比以前多少坦蕩一點，他自己也不見得非常清楚了。迦爾納的氣息又靠近了他，與其說是對著他的嘴唇又親了過去，更像是先掐著他的牙關，在放開手的同時就對著他的嘴啃了一通，又仿佛想起什麼一樣停了下來。

「……今天下午要排練，晚上還要去演出吧。」  
「啊……是……」齊格弗里德回答，大概是考慮到這一點所以不想給他再增加些肉體方面的負擔吧。  
……其實直接做也沒有關係，齊格弗里德的腦中閃過這麼一個念頭。迦爾納連同內褲一起將他的褲子扯了下去，陰莖就抵在了他的臀縫上。

「可以夾緊一點嗎……」齊格弗里德聽到迦爾納喘著氣說——那聲音既像是懇求又像是蠱惑。他說著，分開了齊格弗里德的大腿，把一些潤滑劑蹭在了內側然後將性器從後面擠進了他的大腿之間摩擦著，手上的動作也沒有停下——這遠遠說不上是很舒服的姿勢，半趴在床上甚至令他有點呼吸困難，但迦爾納的愛撫還是讓他感覺不錯。對方的陰莖並不僅僅是在大腿內側摩擦著，偶爾也會蹭到臀縫和後穴，在動作的過程中抵在會陰，或者頂到那裡更是常有的事……那當然也會令齊格弗里德情慾高漲。被撕掉了創可貼的那邊乳頭和性器都蹭到了床單上，隨著動作也在和布料摩擦乃至是擠壓著，那種痛癢牽動著神經，讓他忍不住也想去撫慰自己，而當他的手探向下身準備這麼做的時候迦爾納卻搶先一部抓住他充血膨脹的性器，在他的耳邊仿佛呢喃一般說，我來做吧——迦爾納手上的動作稱得上細膩，讓齊格弗里德也禁不住要配合著他的動作迎過去……有些時候他也會有些想要他也觸碰其他地方，比如下腹和大腿內側……他的腿間正在被對方的性器佔據，而被刺激過卻久未得到撫慰的乳頭也因為情慾高漲脹痛著。在意識模糊之中齊格弗里德忍不住去捏住一邊乳頭開始揉搓那裡。他總覺得對方之前也一樣這麼做過……用指腹愛撫著頂端敏感的肌膚，手指擠壓著膨脹起來的乳暈，雖然比不上被舔或者被吮吸來得刺激但也並不壞。另一邊的止血貼還沒有撕開——他忍不住想這麼做……先是揭開其中一端的膠布，如果有貼在乳暈上的部分的話扯起來的時候還是會有點痛，乳頭很快就露了出來，就是自己隨便碰觸幾下都能令他忍不住顫抖著繃緊身體。明明在之前已經有些困倦，現在卻為了追逐快感而這麼做……他曾經以為自己來做的話大概會是些聊勝於無的愛撫，然而那種感覺確實遠比想象中來得美妙。

……高潮正在一點點迫近，迦爾納的性器還在腿間摩擦著，手上的動作也沒有停過：那當然和被進入的感覺不太一樣，如果說被進入讓齊格弗里德更大程度上可以放棄思考而盡情去品嘗性交的滋味的話，那現在的感覺就還要微妙一些。他平時可不怎麼會去考慮怎麼可以讓自己更舒服——也許是他覺得普通的性就已經足夠，又或者說迦爾納不會去給他這個空間考慮太多……說不定是兩者都有，齊格弗里德昏昏沉沉地想。迦爾納最後還是讓他轉了過去，又一次將他拖進一個濕漉漉的親吻裡，性器摩擦著他的大腿內側射了出來。

……停下來以後他才覺得精液混著潤滑劑沾在大腿內側的感覺相當奇怪，也許……也許應該先清理一下（無論之後迦爾納是不是打算用手幫他做），但對方似乎並沒有給他這個時間的意思。

「之前說過我來做的。」他聽到迦爾納說，「……你想摸這裡的話可以繼續。」  
迦爾納用手指在他的一邊乳頭上按了一下，然後就按著他的膝蓋分開他的腿，俯下身去將齊格弗里德還硬著的性器含進嘴里——在大概幾分鐘以前他還總覺得自己還有理由和說辭去阻止對方繼續做下去，但那似乎都在迦爾納試圖將他的性器完全含進去的時候就不見了蹤影。舌頭比手指來得靈活，舔過柱體上凸起的青筋和血管的時候也已經足夠刺激了，但讓他忍不住顫抖的還是迦爾納愛撫著根部或者將他充血的器官含進去吮吸的時候——就連齊格弗里德自己也都說不清是困倦還是快樂令他感到暈眩。

……不過現在他倒是可以用一個相對來說比較舒服的姿勢盡情觸碰自己的乳頭了：雖說他平時不見得會特別想這麼做……齊格弗里德捏住了乳暈，用指腹摩擦著肌膚……然後是輕輕擠壓著頂端，仿佛要讓神經和組織都暴露在快樂面前一樣。那的確不如迦爾納濕潤柔軟的舌頭和口腔來得刺激……但感覺也不錯。齊格弗里德不是太記得這持續了多久，也許是按著迦爾納的頭操他的嘴又或者是玩弄著自己的乳頭，只記得自己是腦子一片糊塗的時候在迦爾納的嘴里射了出來。

……然後迦爾納躺到齊格弗里德旁邊，在他喘著氣的時候輕輕撫摸他被汗水沾濕，又或者說，多少因此帶上了濕氣的頭髮。齊格弗里德覺得這種親暱的觸碰感覺並不壞，但他也許已經太過困倦，在來不及去仔細品嘗這些熟悉而甜美的滋味的時候就已經睡著，再次醒來的時候已經是中午了。  
「喂迦爾納，中午啦……」齊格弗里德搖了搖把頭埋在他胸口，手臂搭在他的腰上……並且似乎沒有要醒過來的意思的某人。  
「……你自己說要一起去買東西，現在是時候啦。」  
「……演藝圈人士可真是嚴格。」迦爾納嘟囔著爬了起來，「好睏。」

這大概也算是自作自受，齊格弗里德想著，忍不住覺得有點好笑。迦爾納仿佛回憶著什麼一樣沉默了片刻。

「……要是再有下次，肯定還會再做的啦。」


End file.
